A Yearning for Home
by RedE-Town
Summary: Eight-year-old Neal has not had a real place to call home for quite some time. His Uncle Peter may soon change that. AU
1. Picture Perfect Family

**First FanFic story! I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review at the end and let me know what you think of it so far because I am super nervous about this. Thanks! **

The young boy looked down at the hard cast on his arm and plucked at a loose thread on the white hospital bed sheet. He was trying his hardest to make his little eight- year-old mind pay attention to what the lady with big red hair sitting next to him was saying but a million things were running through his head and it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Why was he so tired? It seemed like all he had been doing the last two days was sleeping.

He wanted a blue cast. It was his favorite color. So when the doctor with the big round glasses and bushy beard had asked him what color he had wanted his cast to be he didn't hesitate to tell him he wanted it to be sky blue. Blue was the color of crayon he always liked to draw with when he and his mom used to sit on their raggedy carpet in their old apartment and color pictures all afternoon and do puzzles with dump trucks and backhoes on them. That was a long time ago though. Things were different now, harder now.

"Neal. Are you listening to me? You need to listen to what I am telling you. Okay sweetie?" Neal snapped his head up just as the redhead woman was closing her big binder and leaned forward towards the boy. His Mom used to call him sweetie, honey, bud… Hearing this woman call him by one of his nicknames that his Mom used to call him not so long ago made his breath catch in his throat and his stomach twist in a hard knot. He could feel hot tears behind his eyes that were threatening to fall. He wouldn't let them though; he was a big boy now. He couldn't let them see him cry.

"Yea, I heard you." Neal whispered shakily under his breath. He had lied though. He didn't hear one thing she had said. But he guessed it was something about how he was going to be heading to a foster home. He was going to be bouncing from home to home for the next ten years and there was nothing he could do about it. Not even Mozzie could help him out of this one. Mozzie was in the system now and on his way to a foster home all because of Neal. If he hadn't hurt his arm, none of this would have happened.

"Are you sure? Because I just figured you would be a little happier to hear that we found your Mother's brother and he has agreed to take you in. He will be here later this afternoon to meet you." She said as she stood up to leave.

Neal's ears perked up when he heard what the social worker had just said. His Mom had a brother? He had an uncle? He had family, someone who actually wanted him in their lives. It wasn't possible. His mom had never mentioned anything about a brother. Why hadn't he ever met him?

"I have an uncle? But that's impossible. My Mom has never said anything about having a brother." Neal said not believing what this complete stranger has just told him. His Mom would have told him. They never kept secrets from one another.

Candace, the social worker opened up her binder and quickly scanned through the page she had just read to the young boy. "Neal, it says here you have an uncle. You were quite young when your Mom passed away; she probably mentioned it to you but you forgot. His name is Peter Burke. Does that ring a bell with you? He lives in Brooklyn with his wife Elizabeth. Here's a picture of them." Candace said as she handed the 5x7 photograph to Neal.

Neal just shook his head and grabbed the small photo. He was shocked and confused. He had an uncle and aunt and they wanted him to live with them. He quietly gasped when he looked down at the picture. The man in the photo had the same eyes and smile as his mom. The picture was of his supposed aunt and uncle sitting on a porch swing with a yellow lab lying at their feet.

"I know, I thought you looked a lot like him also." Candace said as she gathered the rest of her papers and folders and stuffed them into her leather briefcase. "I'll be by later today. Okay Neal? Try to get some sleep. We'll figure this all out this afternoon when your uncle gets here." And with that she was gone and he was once again alone in the quiet hospital room. He wished Mozzie was with him. They had only let him see his friend once, earlier that morning just for a few minutes.

He knew Mozzie was putting on an act when he had strolled into his hospital room that morning. He had a huge grin plastered on his face but his eyes were screaming panic and worry as he reassured the kid that they were going to be fine. Towards the end of their short conversation that mostly consisted of Mozzie apologizing and encouraging the kid that this was all a good thing that had happened to them, Neal finally got up the courage and asked if they could just leave and go home together and that is when Mozzie finally let his fake façade leave his face and a pained expression took its place. "Neal, buddy, we can't go back to our home. We're in the system now and they have suits outside your door. Apparently they have a feeling we might try to leave."

After Neal had heard what Mozzie had to say he felt even more awful. Why did he have to act like such a baby and make Mozzie stay with him after they had made it to the hospital? Mozzie could have just dropped him off at the front entrance and left. But Neal knew deep down inside that Mozzie would have never left him alone. Even if he begged and pleaded for his friend to just leave him there in the Emergency Room before the suits started asking questions, Mozzie would have stayed and made sure his little companion was safe. That's how it had been for the last three years but now they were separated and Neal was never going to see his dear friend again.

Neal gripped the photo of the only family he had left with one hand and quickly wiped the tears that had finally fallen down his cheek with the other. They had a dog, so that was a plus. Why did they want him though? He had never done anything good in his short life. Did his uncle know about some of the terrible things he had done in the last few years? Things in his eyes, he had to do in order to survive but to the world they just saw a young kid breaking the law.

"Peter Burke, I hope you are ready for Neal Caffrey." He whispered as he settled down into the bed and closed his eyes. The picture of his new family clung in the young boys' hand as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Together We Can Do This

**Thank you so much for all the reviews/favorites/follows! I was not expecting so much feedback, so thanks! Here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review at the end and let me know what you think! Thanks! **

Peter Burke sighed loudly as he threw his briefcase into the passenger seat and turned the ignition of his car on. He was just exiting the car garage of the FBI building where he worked when his phone started to clang loudly as it vibrated against the sides of the cup holder in the center console. It didn't surprise him when he looked down to see it was his wife, Elizabeth trying to get a hold of him. He had texted her an hour earlier telling her that she needed to call him ASAP when she wasn't busy with clients.

He hesitated picking it up which he never did when his beautiful wife called. But today with the information he had received just an hour and half earlier made him apprehensive to explain everything to her. He had to get it over with though, in just a few short hours they had to be at the hospital meeting his eight-year-old nephew for the first time and taking him home with them. "Hey honey, how is your day going?" Peter asked as he finally answered Elizabeth's call right before it went to voicemail.

"It's going great hon, we are really busy though. You know, wedding season and all. What's up though? I just got out of a meeting with a bridezilla when I finally had time to check my phone and saw that you texted. Are you okay? Is something wrong at work?" Peter didn't know how to explain anything to her that the social worker had just told him in a fifteen minute phone call. This was going to be a huge change in their lives and he didn't know how to begin telling Elizabeth what they were about to embark on. They were going to have to raise a child; a child who has been living on the streets for the past three years. A child he didn't even know existed up until a couple of hours ago.

Peter decided he better pull off onto the side of the road since what he was about to say was very difficult for him and he didn't need to be distracted by New York City tourists who drive like lunatics. "Elizabeth, it's Lucy. She's um… She passed away." That's all the FBI Agent could get out though because before he knew it he was pulling the phone away from his face and he started to sob uncontrollably. Saying it out loud for the first time was more difficult than he thought it would be. Sure he hadn't seen or heard from his little sister in ten years but she was still his sister. They were always very close growing up only being two years apart. He was the overprotective older brother and she was the sassy younger sister who didn't like being told what to do.

Elizabeth was shocked. She had only met Peter's sister once at their wedding ten years ago but hearing her husband cry in the background on the other end of the line tore her heart into a million pieces. She wished she was with him to comfort him physically at that moment or even with him when he had first heard the news. He no doubt had been holding his feelings and tears in all morning at work so no one would see the great Agent Peter Burke fall to pieces in his office surrounded by glass doors and windows.

She knew she had to give him a little bit of time to let his emotions out and grieve for the sister he never had a chance to say goodbye to. After a few minutes Peter quieted down, cleared his throat and got back on the line. "El, you still there?" He whispered hoarsely.

Elizabeth let out a quiet sigh of relief when she heard her husband's voice on the other end. "Yea hon, I'm here. I am so, so sorry for your loss Peter. I know you and Lucy were really close growing up. Are you at home? I just let Yvonne know that I am leaving early and to cancel the rest of my appointments. I will be home soon okay." She said as she handed her assistant a piece of paper letting her know she had a family emergency.

"I am just leaving work also. I will meet you at home in a bit. I have a lot to tell you El. Peter knew his wife would be understanding in this situation. If anyone could take a lost and confused kid into their home and give him the love and motherly nourishment he desperately needed, it was Elizabeth. She was the most caring and genuine woman he knew. They were exactly what this young boy needed. With El by his side, they would be able to raise Neal upright in a good home with plenty of love and support.

If there was nothing to worry about then why was Peter so nervous?

As Peter parked in front of his home on DeKalb Avenue, he couldn't help but shake as he gathered his things from work and walked up the nine steps to the front door. He noticed his wife's car was already parked out front so he had about three seconds to figure out how he was going to break this all to his Elizabeth.

Just as he was about to put his hand on the doorknob, the front door swung open and Peter was tightly embraced by his wife. "Oh Peter, I'm so sorry. Come in and sit down." Elizabeth whispered into his ear as she grabbed his briefcase and led him into the living room.

"El, I need to tell you something. Well actually I have a lot to tell you." Peter told his wife as they sat down on the sofa. Satchmo came over and laid his head on Peter's knees sensing that his owner wasn't acting himself.

"Peter, if you don't feel like talking about it right now, you don't have to. I am here to listen when you are ready to talk but don't feel pressured okay honey." El said as she rubbed Satchmo behind his ears.

"No Elizabeth, I really need to tell you about the call I got today." El grabbed Peter's shaking hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze as she urged him to continue. "This morning a social worker from Manhattan called and she told me about a boy that had come into the Emergency Room with a broken arm. He is eight-years-old and he came in with a seventeen-year-old. The teenager told the authorities that came that they had been living on the streets for a few years now and that the boys name is Neal Caffrey. His Mother was Lucy Burke Caffrey. Neal told the police that his Mom had died when he was five-years-old." Peter had tears in his eyes as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Peter, you have a nephew? Why haven't we ever met him? Where is his Father? Why didn't anyone ever let us know about your sister passing away?" Elizabeth asked after they broke apart from their embrace a few moments later.

"Neal apparently won't talk about it to anyone but Mozzie, the teenager that brought him in said that Lucy was shot in front of Neal. Her death was never reported though. I have no idea what happened to her body or who shot her. The social worker isn't even sure if she is dead but why would Neal lie about seeing his Mother die in front of him to Mozzie? They don't know where Neal's Father is and Neal isn't saying much. El, he has no one. He has been on his own for so long. We are the only family he has left."

Elizabeth knew what her husband was telling her and she knew what they had to do. "Peter. We need to go bring Neal home with us."

Peter knew his wife was not going to have any problems or hesitations when it came to taking Neal into their home but he was worried about her emotions clashing with the young boys' emotions. The social worker had mentioned that the boy wasn't talking about his feelings or anything that has happened to him in the last few years living on the streets. All the information they have gotten on the boy was coming from his friend Mozzie but even that wasn't much. "Elizabeth, this is going to be a challenge. We don't even know the extent of what this boy has had to go through in his short life. The social worker mentioned he had a pretty severe night terror last night in the hospital and every time she's tried mentioning my sister to him he just clamps up. If he did witness my sister's… uh…" Peter had a hard time saying what was next, "murder like his friend said, I'm sure he is suffering from emotional trauma.

Elizabeth of course knew this was going to be a huge challenge that her and Peter were going to be facing. They had to gain Neal's trust and hopefully in time he would eventually confront them about what happened when his Mother died or the trials he had to have gone through living on the streets and trying to survive without a parental figure around. They had to first bring the boy home though and then they would cross those bridges when the time came. "Peter, I know this is going to be a huge change in our lives but we have been married for a decade. We know one another better than we know ourselves. Together we can do this though. I am going to be with you every step of the way. Besides, having a kid around might be fun. It's too quiet in this house."

Peter laughed and kissed Elizabeth on the lips as they got up to gather everything they would need for their ride to the hospital. He knew he had married the best women in the world but it was once again just confirmed to him.

Two hours later Peter and Elizabeth found themselves outside of Neal's hospital room. They had just finished meeting with Candace, the social worker. They had to sign dozens of papers and go over pages and pages of documents but it was all worth it in the end to have full guardianship over Neal. Later on they would go through the adoption process but for now this was good enough.

"Are you two ready to meet your nephew?" Candace asked them as she turned the doorknob to Neal's hospital room.

"We are more than ready." Elizabeth told her as she grabbed Peter's hand. They both looked at each other and smiled. Their lives were about to change but it was changing for the better.

Neal could hear people outside his room. He had a sick feeling that it was Candace bringing his Uncle in to meet him. His little heart started to thump fast and loud in his chest and his breathing quickened. What if his Uncle didn't like him? What if he decided that he didn't want to take him home? Was he going to be mean to him like his Dad was?

"Hey Neal, how are you feeling? This is Peter and Elizabeth Burke, your Aunt and Uncle." Candace said as the three of them walked into the room.

Neal looked into the faces of Peter and Elizabeth. They didn't look mean. They both had big smiles on their faces. They looked even happier now than they did in the photo he had been holding since Candace had given it to him. When he heard them outside his door he had quickly put it in a safe place under his pillow.

When Peter looked into the eyes of his small nephew he almost gasped at the resemblance to his late sister. There was no question that this young boy was Lucy Burke's son. He led El towards the bed and crouched down so they were eye to eye with the eight-year-old. "Hey buddy. I'm your uncle Peter and this is your Aunt Elizabeth. Is blue your favorite color?" Peter asked as he motioned towards the cast on his little arm.

"Uh huh." Neal said not taking his eyes off of Peter. Peter had called him buddy, one of the nicknames his Mom used to call him but it didn't even hurt his heart that much when he heard Peter call him it.

"Neal, how would you like to get out of this hospital and come home with me and Elizabeth? Satchmo is very excited to meet you." Peter said. He was a little nervous to hear the boys' response. What if Neal didn't want to go home with them?

Neal turned around, removed his pillow and grabbed the photo off of his mattress. He pointed to the yellow lab and asked, "Is this Satchmo? I was wondering what his name was. I was thinking he looked like a Duke or a Vincent. I don't think I would have ever thought of the name Satchmo." Neal said as he giggled at the funny name.

"It is kind of a funny name huh? So Neal, Would you like to come home with me and Elizabeth?" Peter asked once again. He didn't realize it but he was squeezing El's hand so hard by now from nervousness that she had to discretely tap him on his wrist with her other hand. He immediately released her hand and quickly gave her an apologetic smile.

"Yes please. I mean, if that would be okay?" Neal whispered looking down at the photo in his hands. This was his new family. He could once again feel hot tears behind his eyes but he didn't want his new family to see him cry. He had to be brave.

"Of course it would buddy. We wouldn't want it any other way." Peter said as he tousled Neal's wavy unruly hair. One of the first things they would do was get this kid a haircut.

"Alright Neal, the Doctor has to check you out once last time before they release you then you are free to go home with your Uncle and Aunt. I will go get the Doctor." She said to Elizabeth as she turned to leave.

"Neal, we brought you some clothes and things. After the doctor checks you out you can change into them." Elizabeth said as she showed him a Wal-Mart bag full of new boy clothes and a pair of shoes they had picked up on the way to the hospital.

"Thanks." Neal said as he looked up into the eyes of his new family. The young boy felt overwhelmed. He was happy to be going home with his Uncle and Aunt but he couldn't help but feel sad for Mozzie. Neal had a family now but Mozzie still had no one and now he was stuck in foster care. He knew he wasn't going to be there for long though. Once he had the chance he would runaway from his foster family but then he would be all alone. Neal didn't know what to do. Should he leave Peter and Elizabeth and the comfort of their home to join his best friend on the streets again? He didn't want to leave his new family but he also didn't want Mozzie to be alone. They were a family too and his brother needed him.


	3. You Can Always Count On A Dog

**Thank you once again for all the lovely reviews/follows/favorites! I couldn't do it without all of your support and feedback! I do not own White Collar. I forgot to mention that before... Let me know what you think of this next chapter! Enjoy! **

Peter looked at his nephew in the rearview mirror who was now sitting in the backseat of his car. They were finally on their way home from the hospital. Neal had his eyes averted to his new black high top sneakers but every so often he would catch Peter looking at him in the mirror and their eyes would meet for a split second. Peter had no idea what the kid was thinking. He and Elizabeth had tried making small talk with him but Neal had just answered all of their questions with quick short replies. They steered clear from personal questions, especially things that would remind him of his Mom or Mozzie. They made sure to just ask him about his hobbies and interests. They had learned he enjoyed drawing, painting and reading anything he could get his hands on. Candace had told them that he read very well for his age but they were still shocked to hear that his favorite book was To Kill a Mockingbird.

"Well, here we are Neal." Peter said as he parked the car in front of their townhouse. It was dark out so Neal couldn't really make out his surroundings but he knew they lived in an upscale neighborhood because of the Avenue sign he had seen when they had turned onto the street. Only well-to-do people lived on "Avenues".

Neal slowly exhaled the breath he had been holding when he stepped into the warm entryway. It was only October but there was a frigid wind that was blowing outside. He looked into the living room and noticed the wonderful heat was coming from their fireplace that held a dwindling fire which mostly consisted of red hot coals. Maybe it was just the heater that was making him feel all warm inside but Neal liked to think it was from the fireplace. His eyes then moved to the dining room table. He wondered if they actually ate there or if it was one of those tables that was just for looks and they ate their meals on the couch in front of the television set. The little boys' eyes finally landed on the white bookshelves that were filled with dozens of books. Some were lying horizontal others were standing straight up. There were so many books. He wondered what they were called and what they were about. He wanted to go look at them but he knew that would be rude.

"What do ya think bud?" Peter asked his nephew as he clasped his hand on his little shoulder. Peter and El had been examining the young boys face as his eyes wondered around the two main rooms. His face was full of awe and amazement as he took everything in but they saw his little face light up when he noticed the built in shelves full of their book collection.

"It's…" Neal had a hard time coming up with a word to describe how incredible everything was. The house was amazing. It was perfect, too perfect. He didn't belong here. He didn't need soft couches with fluffy pillows on them, a warm fireplace, a big table with orange placemats and enough books to at least keep him busy for a while. He belonged out there in the harsh world where in order to survive he had to steal, cheat and con. But most of all he belonged with Mozzie. Moz needed his help. Or maybe Neal needed his help… Either way he had to find his brother.

After Peter had asked him what he thought of their place, El immediately saw Neal's face drop to worry and concern. She knew he was second-guessing coming here. She had to divert the conversation. "It's probably a lot to take in. You're probably tired. Why don't you lie on the couch while I make you something to eat?" She said as she led him to the couch. At that moment Satchmo strolled in and immediately wandered over to them.

"Hey boy, this is Neal. He is going to be living here from now on. Neal this is Satchmo." Peter said as he scratched the lab behind his ears.

"Hi Satchmo!" Neal said excitingly. Neal liked dogs. They were trustworthy and loyal. Unlike people, you could always count on a dog. Satchmo instantly started to lick Neal's face which made him laugh as he tried to turn his head away from the dog's long tongue. "I think he likes me!"

"Of course he likes you Neal! Alright Buddy, you just take it easy. Would you like to watch something on TV while El fixes us something to eat?"

"I'm okay." Neal said as he continued to play with Satchmo. He found his squeaky toy near the couch and was now playing keep away with the lab.

"Okay, well I think I am going to turn the game on. Do you like sports? Football? Baseball?" Peter asked as he grabbed the remote control off of the coffee table and flipped the television on.

Neal had never really given sports any thought. He never had the type of father who took his son out in the backyard and threw the ball around or who coached his little league soccer team. He had had the type of father who from a very young age taught Neal how to pick pockets and used his young son as his accomplice when he was trying to put his mark at ease. You could trust someone with your money if he had a little innocent kid standing next to him. "I don't know. Not really. I have never played any."

"Well we will have to change that soon." Peter said as he settled down into the couch next to his nephew and put his arm around his small shoulders.

Neal couldn't help but smile when he heard this. He and Mozzie would do most of their cons in Central Park most days and they would always see boys his age playing catch and kicking soccer balls around with their dads and friends. He never had a chance to just be a kid though. His childhood was robbed so he could help his Dad rob other people of their hard earned money and assets.

* * *

Mozzie looked out at the vast city towards where he knew Neal was now safe in a loving home with his new family. He knew Neal was safe with his uncle and aunt but he couldn't shake the feeling that the kid still needed him. They had been inseparable for the last three years so saying bye to the kid earlier that morning was the hardest thing the teen had ever had to do. He knew it was the right thing to do though. The kid couldn't spend the winter on the streets. After he realized his arm was indeed broken, Mozzie knew it was time to find his Uncle and get the kid a family he deserved.

Neal's father had mentioned to Mozzie that Lucy had a brother that Neal had no knowledge of. Neal's father was probably rolling over in his grave since his son was now living with a Fed. He had always told Mozzie if anything were to happen to him he was in no way to contact Peter Burke to take Neal. So for the last six months since he was killed Mozzie had been respecting his dying wish but Moz knew he couldn't give the kid the life he deserved. Living day to day not knowing if you were going to eat three decent meals or have a roof over your head was no life for any eight-year-old.

Mozzie turned from the window and headed towards the kitchen to make a late dinner. He was grateful to be back in his own place. He was only with The Brewster family for about twenty-five minutes before he made his quick escape after swiping a few valuables. He would just take enough to get him through the next few days since now he didn't have anything after being robbed a few nights earlier. He made off with Mr. Brewster's wallet, a gold necklace that belonged to Mrs. Brewster and an IPod that was property of Mark Brewster according to the sticker on the back of it. Six-year-old kids play too much Angry Birds anyway, so technically he was doing their bratty little son a favor by taking it. Foster homes were never really his thing.

He and Neal had only been staying in this new place for about three weeks so it was still practically empty. They hadn't lied to the authorities, they had been living on the streets off and on since Neal's Mother had died. Neal's father, James and Mozs' Uncle started to work together after her death. After a few months though, his uncle decided to move on to California but by then Mozzie had grown attached to the kid. His Uncle left and Mozzie stayed to work with James and keep Neal company when his Dad was away for weeks at a time. When his Father died six months ago they were left with nothing and that was when things had gotten hard for the duo.

Mozzie thought back to a couple nights earlier when he had let the kid get hurt. The two guys had come out of nowhere. They had been walking back to their apartment flat when the two thugs had cornered them into an alley intending on robbing them. They had a lot of cash on them since they had spent the day stealing wallets and playing Three-card Monte in Central Park with unsuspecting tourists. While the bigger one pulled a gun out and aimed it towards Mozzie's head the other one grabbed Neal by his shirt collar and shoved him forward. Mozzie stared in horror and gasped loudly as his little brother fell forward and landed awkwardly on his wrist. He then heard the gun cock and felt the cold metal barrel press against his temple. "We saw you take that man's wallet a few minutes ago. We know you have money on you! Empty your pockets and give it all to us and we wont kill you!" The man had yelled as he pressed the gun harder into the side of Mozzie's head. The teenager quickly emptied the contents of his pockets and thrust it into his open hand. After the two men grabbed the loot the two boys had worked so hard to acquire they quickly ran out of the alley and into the night.

Neal was in so much pain. He couldn't help but cry out when Mozzie quickly knelt down beside his friend and gently touched his throbbing arm. "Neal, I think your wrist is broken. We need to get you to a hospital."

"Hurts." Neal whimpered as Mozzie helped him sit up against the brick building. "Just hold it against your chest okay kid. I don't have any money for a taxi so we need to figure out how we are going to get you to a hospital."

At that moment like some answer to his quiet pleadings a young police officer jogged into the alley. Moz was never so happy to see a constable. Mozzie explained to the policeman that two thieves had robbed them and broke his little brother's wrist (he failed to mention that they were actually the thieves in the first place).

On the way to the hospital in the backseat of the police cruiser, that's when Mozzie knew what he had to do. Neal had finally passed out from all the pain he was in and was laying on his lap. "Officer, my name is Mozzie. This is Neal Caffrey. We have been sort of living on the streets for the past little while. Neal doesn't have any family except for an Uncle who works for the FBI. His name is Peter Burke."


	4. Blue Trees and Sleepless Nights

**I hope those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving had a wonderful day with your friends and family! Here is a new chapter! Thank you so much for all of the reviews/favorites/follows. Keep reading and let me know what you think! Thanks! **

"Silly Mommy, trees aren't blue!" The little five-year-old boy said as he grabbed the blue crayon out of his Mom's hand and replaced it with a green one.

"Well sweetie, in my world trees are whatever color I want them to be. For instance, red is my favorite color so I am going to color the trunk red. Remember in _Oh the Places You'll Go_ how the trees were blue? You just have to use your imagination Neal. What color do you want to color your puppy dog on your page?" She asked as she once again picked up the blue crayon and began to color her tree.

"Well blue is my favorite color but I will let you use it I guess. So maybe I should color him yellow?" He asked, unsure if that was the right color he should use.

"Neal, you can color your puppy whatever color you want. You don't need to ask permission. You are so creative. I am sure whatever color you use will make your picture look wonderful! Just you wait buddy; soon you will be as good as an artist as your Dad. You are learning from the best."

Neal wasn't sure if his Mommy was telling the truth or not. His Dad was a great painter. The exact replica of Starry Night hanging above his bed was proof of that. But the little boy didn't know if he wanted to be just like his Dad. Always looking over his shoulder, setting up devious plans to break into museums to steal priceless paintings and picking certain plays to con their mark into doing pretty much anything that would benefit him. Neal always thought his Dad could sweet talk his way in and out of any situation. But the little boy wasn't sure if that was the life for him.

"But Mommy, what if I-" He was cut off though when his Mom hurry and shushed her son to keep quiet. Scratching noises could be heard from outside their apartment door. Someone was picking their lock.

"Quick Neal, go hide in our secret hiding spot! Remember, just how we practiced. You have to keep quiet baby." She whispered as she grabbed her little boy. She quickly put him in her bedroom and quietly shut the door behind her.

Lucy Caffrey knew this day was bound to happen sooner or later. She just wished it was later, much later, like when their son was all grown up and living on his own. Her husband had an infamous reputation for scamming and cheating well pretty much anyone who would take his bait. He was the most famous forger, art thief and con man on the Eastern Coast and it almost always had a negative effect on not only his life but the life of his wife and child. Even with all of his phony aliases and fake ID's she had a feeling his deceitful ways would eventually catch up with them. So from a young age she had taught Neal to watch his back. They played hide-and-go-seek often and she showed him where to hide in the back of her closet behind a fake wall her husband had made to ease his wife's mind.

Neal knew he should be going in the secret hole in his Mommy's closet but his little feet wouldn't move from his position behind the door he had quietly opened a little so he could see what was making his Mom so scared. The little boy could see a big scary man who wore a ski mask and he was holding a gun aiming straight for his Mom's head. He couldn't hear what he was saying to her but he guessed it was something about his Daddy. He knew his Dad did bad things. Things that made people mad at him. He helped his Dad sometimes and before they got home afterwards he always had to pinky promise his Dad that he wouldn't tell his Mom about the trick they had just played on someone.

His Mom didn't ever do anything bad though, why did this guy want to hurt her with his shiny gun? Neal didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt his Mommy. She was so beautiful and perfect. She always knew how to make Neal feel better after he had a nightmare or got hurt playing too rough on the playground. She always read him stories and made him chocolate chip cookies and gave him kisses right before she tucked him into bed every night.

Neal could see his Mom pleading and crying now with the Man to put the gun down. Neal wanted to go out and help her but he still couldn't get his feet to move. He was paralyzed behind the door. It seemed like hours had passed but in reality just a few seconds had gone by when the young child heard a soft whistle erupt from the gun barrel. Neal didn't think the gun had even gone off until he watched in horror as his Mom fell forwards right on their coloring books and crayons. He could see blood seeping onto her blue trees and his uncolored dog. He no longer liked the color red…

Neal couldn't breathe. His breath just kept hitching in his lungs. Why couldn't he breathe? He wanted to scream and kick and cry. He could feel someone shaking him. Was it the bad man in the ski mask? The man with the quiet gun who had just killed his Mommy? Did he find Neal? Was he going to shoot him also?

He then heard someone calling out his name in the distance. "Neal! Neal!" Did the ski masked man also know his name now? "Come on buddy wake up! You're having a bad dream. Wake up Neal. It's Peter and Elizabeth."

Neal jolted up in his bed. He could now breathe but his breaths were coming in short and shallow. He had hot tears streaming down his face and his whole body felt shaky and numb. He hadn't had a nightmare of that night feel that real in months. By now he was sobbing uncontrollably. Why did his mind have to play tricks on him and make him relive the most horrendous night of his life over and over again? The little boy felt arms wrap around him and a soft hand rub circles on his back. It took a moment for him to remember he was now at his Uncles and Aunts house. Their embrace felt real and warm. Something Neal needed to feel right now. "Oh Neal. Sweetie, everything is alright. Don't cry anymore hon. Peter and I are here. It was just a nightmare." El sounded so much like his Mom he had to look up just to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. In the soft glow of his nightstand lamp he could see the concerned looks of Peter and Elizabeth looking down at him. He was most certainly awake.

After a few minutes the little boy had settled down enough and his cries turned into soft hiccups. El had quietly left and returned a few moments later with a glass of water. She offered it to him and the boy took a small sip before shakily handing it back spilling a few droplets on his comforter. Peter had quickly got up when he had first heard his nephew yelling for his Mom in his bedroom across the hall. He figured it was just a bad dream after hearing he had had a night terror the night before at the hospital. El quickly followed as she was suddenly awoken from the boy's cries also. They weren't expecting it to be so bad though. Seeing their little nephew thrashing around in his sheets covered in a layer of sweat and whimpering for his Mom broke their hearts.

"Neal, would it be alright if Peter helped you get in the bath while I put some dry sheets on your bed? You are pretty sweaty." El said after she quickly discovered that sweat wasn't the only thing covering the little boy's sheets. She didn't want to embarrass him by mentioning out loud that he had wet the bed though. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even realize it himself in the state he was in.

Neal just nodded slowly. He was too tired to do anything else. He was still shaken up from his nightmare. He hated that dream. He had it a lot right after it had happened and every time he awoke from it it was the same; the same tightness in his chest, the cold sweats, the racing heartbeat and sometimes urinating himself. The first few weeks his Dad tried his hardest to comfort the young boy but after a while Neal was on his own to clean himself up and curl up in a ball on his bedroom floor while he cried himself to sleep. After Mozzie's uncle left for California, Mozzie stayed with Neal and his Father. The first time Mozzie heard the boys' cries he was in his room in an instant. "I lost my Mom too." The teenager had told the terrified child as he wrapped his arm around his shaking shoulders. That was all that was said though as the two of them sat in silence until the sun came up.

"I'm sorry I made a mess in my bed." Neal whispered as Peter pulled a new nightshirt over his head. The little boy had to brush his long wet hair out of his eyes. Peter made another mental note to get his hair cut later that day.

"Don't be sorry Neal. Are you okay though? Would you like to sleep on our bedroom floor for the rest of the night?" He asked while he reached over to unplug the bath water.

Neal pulled the plastic bag off of his cast and looked up at his Uncle and with tears in his eyes he once again apologized. "I'll be okay. Sorry I woke you guys up."

Peter really had to get this kid out of the habit of apologizing when he really didn't need to. "Neal, you can't control what you dream about at night. You have had a tough little life. If you ever feel scared or alone though, you know right where to find El and I. Now come on, let's get you back to bed. You were yawning throughout your whole bath. And tomorrow we are going to get you a haircut." Peter said, ruffling his nephew's wavy curls.

A few hours later Peter was up again after only sleeping for about two hours after he had stayed up in Neal's room until the little boy had finally drifted off to sleep. El woke up when she heard her husband rustling around the room. "I thought you weren't going to go into the office today." She said sleepily.

"I'm sorry hon. I know I said I was going to take today off but Dianna just called and said they had a breakthrough on the Simmon's Case. They want me to come in and look at some surveillance tapes and interview some witnesses with them. I feel terrible about leaving you and Neal here but I will try to be home as soon as I can." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on.

Elizabeth crawled out of the sheets and towards her husband on the edge of the bed and started to rub his shoulders. She wasn't upset that he was wanted in the office but it still made her a little sad that he wasn't going to be able to spend the day with her and Neal. "It's okay Peter. I will take Neal to get his hair cut and run a few other errands. I want to get him some more clothes and maybe we will stop by the bookstore and let him pick out some new books."

Neal could hear his Uncle and Aunt moving around upstairs. He had been up for an hour or so. He didn't think he had been asleep for too long since the sun had just started to make its way into the sky. He was now lying on the couch with Satchmo at his feet when he heard his name being called from upstairs. He quickly got up from off the couch and was about to head upstairs when he saw Peter and El hurrying down them. "Sorry, I was just down here. I didn't mean to make you worried."

"We just didn't know where you were. Thanks for keeping Satchmo company though." Peter said trying to keep his huge relief out of his voice. Peter had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw the empty bed. He was almost positive his nephew had run away.

"Uh, well Peter has to head into work soon. Why don't we go into the kitchen and I can find us something to eat for breakfast." El said.

"Hon I better just grab a bagel and a cup of coffee and head out. Dianna sounded pretty urgent on the phone." Peter said as they headed towards the kitchen.

"I don't have to go into work today Neal so I am going to be taking you to run some errands. We need to get your hair cut and buy some more things for you. I was thinking we could go to this little bookstore a few blocks away and you could pick out a few books." El made herself busy cutting fresh fruit while Peter poured himself a cup of steaming coffee. Neal couldn't help but watch them in awe as they moved around the kitchen in perfect sync like this was their normal routine every morning.

Peter soon said his goodbyes to his wife and nephew and left out the front door. After a few moments of silence while El sipped her coffee and glanced through the morning paper, curiosity got the better of the little boy. "Where do you and Uncle Peter work? Is he a lawyer or something?" Neal couldn't fight the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that his Uncle looked a lot like a Fed. His Dad had taught him at a young age to keep an eye out for those who looked like cops or feds. His Uncle couldn't be one of them though… He had to be a lawyer or probably just a business man? Maybe he worked with refinancing homes or was a stockbroker.

"Well I own my own event planning business. It's called Burke Premiere Events. I do a lot of weddings and special events for museums and big corporation offices. And Peter is a Federal Agent with the FBI." She said as she rinsed her cup out in the sink.

Neal gasped. His uncle was an FBI agent. A Suit. A Fed. Mozzie was going to totally lose it if he ever found out who he was now living with. Throughout his whole childhood his Dad had warned him to keep away from people like his Uncle. Him living with a Suit was going against everything he had ever been taught.

Fortunately Elizabeth hadn't heard his quick gasp with the water running but when she turned around she was immediately concerned by the white sheet that now covered her nephews face. "Neal, are you alright?"

The kid had an award winning poker face though so that was what was quickly replaced over the shocked and horrified one. "Yea, my arm just hurts a little." He lied while he quickly grabbed his cast and grimaced.

"Okay, well finish up your fruit and yogurt and I can get you something for the pain."

Suddenly Neal wasn't feeling very hungry.


	5. Cher Ami

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and leaving reviews! I do not own White Collar, Dr. Seuss or _Oh, the Places You'll Go. _**

_I'm sorry to say so but, sadly, it's true that Bang-ups and Hang-ups can happen to you. You can get all hung up in a prickle-ly perch. And your gang will fly on. You'll be left in a lurch. You'll come down from the Lurch with an unpleasant bump. And chances are, then you'll be in a Slump. And when you're in a Slump, you're not in for much fun. Un-slumping yourself in not easily done. _

Neal scanned over the pages of the book in his hand. Every page and illustration was so familiar. He practically had the whole story memorized. _Oh, the Places You'll Go_ was his favorite book. He told his Uncle and Aunt it was _To Kill a Mockingbird_ only because this book was too special to him and his Mom. It was the book he had always begged her to read.

Elizabeth quietly studied her nephew as he gingerly picked out a Dr. Seuss book off of the bookstore shelf. He looked at the title for a moment and slowly opened it. She could tell it was bringing back some sort of painful memory as he flipped through the pages. She finally decided to speak up after a few minutes, "Hey Neal, do you want to get that book? It's a good one huh?"

Neal didn't want it though. He already had a copy. The same one his Mom used to read to him every night. "That's okay." He said as he carefully set it back on the shelf.

El figured he might tell her no, especially if it was reminding him of his Mom. It was probably too painful for him to read so she decided not to push it. "Okay well you have four books here in the basket. Can you see anymore you might want to get?"

Neal stifled a yawn and shook his head. He was exhausted. They had got his hair cut, went clothes shopping, grocery shopping and now they were at the bookstore. Neal didn't know how much longer he could keep walking around. His arm had started to throb and all he wanted to do was curl up next to Satchmo on his bed. Dogs were lucky they didn't have to go shopping.

El could tell Neal was done shopping. The poor kid hadn't complained once as they went to each store but she knew he was ready to head home. None of them had gotten much sleep the night before so that probably meant they would all be going to bed early tonight. "Alright let's get you home and I can start on dinner."

* * *

Neal kicked his new shoes off and flopped onto his bed. Satchmo wasn't allowed on his bed but Neal had beckoned the Lab onto it with an old dinner roll from the night before. "There ya go Satch." He said as he gave the dog a piece of the roll.

"What am I going to do boy? I need to see Mozzie. I need to tell him about Peter and how he works for the FBI. How am I going to see him though?" Neal sat up and grabbed a pencil and his new sketchpad from off of his nightstand. He needed to draw and clear his head. He had to come up with a plan on how to meet up with Mozzie and his best ideas always came when he was drawing or painting.

"I can't just leave the house and wonder over to Manhattan. I don't even know if he's still there. I wish you were a K-9 dog so you could sniff him out and tell me where he is." Satchmo sat up and started to lick his face. "I love you Satch but I still need to find my brother."

Suddenly a knock came from his bedroom door. Neal quickly shut his sketchpad and shoved it under his bed. He then gently shoved Satchmo onto the floor. "Come in." He said after the dog was safely on the ground.

"Hey bud. Your haircut looks great! How was your day?" Peter asked as he came into his nephew's bedroom.

"It was good. Thanks again for buying all these n-new things for me and uh… taking me in and e-everything." Neal said nervously. Why was he so nervous? He sounded like a babbling idiot.

"You're family Neal and we love having you here with us. It's what my sister would've wanted." Peter could tell the kid was a nervous wreck. He didn't know why though. "Is everything alright Neal?" He asked as he sat next to him on the bed.

"Yea, everything is fine." He answered maybe a little too quickly. He was off his game. Now that he knew Peter was a Fed, he couldn't shake the feeling that Peter could see right through him. They were trained to know when someone was lying to them and they were also trained to spot criminals and lock them up for good. He had to get out of here. The sooner he found Mozzie, the better.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Neal. If something is bothering you El and I are here to help you okay? We're your guardians now. We want you to be safe. So if you have a problem, you need to come to us. You don't need to solve everything by yourself anymore." Peter knew something was bothering the kid. He just had to figure out what it was. He had a feeling it had something to do with his friend, Mozzie though. He had received word today that the teenager had run away from his foster home and no one knew where he was. He figured Neal already knew that he had run away. "Neal, Mozzie ran away from his foster home. Do you have an idea of where he might have gone?"

Peter studied the boys' face and wasn't surprised to see any difference in emotion when Neal heard the news about Mozzie running away. "Neal, your friend could be in trouble out on the-"

"I don't know where he is." Neal knew it was rude to interrupt adults but he honestly didn't know where Mozzie was and even if he did he wasn't about to tell a Suit his whereabouts.

"Okay Neal. If you ever hear from him though, you need to let me know." Peter said as he got up to leave.

Neal averted his eyes to the floor and didn't answer. He definitely wasn't going to let his Uncle know if he ever heard from Mozzie. He didn't even have any way to get a hold of his friend. He didn't want to lie to Peter though if he ever did run into Mozzie. "Does Elizabeth need help with dinner?" Neal asked as he also got up from his bed. It was a lousy change of subject move but he was running out of options. He didn't want to talk about his brother with a Fed, even if that Fed was his Uncle who was just trying to help.

Peter hadn't gotten very far with trying to open the kid up to talk with him. He would keep trying though. He knew Neal had a lot on his mind. Whether it was his Mom or Mozzie or both he would gain his nephew's trust and get a little insight to what was going through his little head. "Yeah, let's head down and help her out."

Later that night Neal sat up in bed with his sketchpad open on his lap. The digital clock on his nightstand read 12:45 am. The house was silent so he figured everyone was fast asleep. He had finally come up with part of a plan to find Mozzie. The hard part would be executing it though. He looked down at his sketchpad that was now covered in a dozen little pigeons. "Estelle, I hope you know where Mozzie is, because I really need to find him." He whispered as he closed his pad and shoved it under his bed. He slowly tiptoed to his closet and threw on a pair of jeans and a buttoned down shirt. After getting his shoes on he slowly walked over to his bedroom window and cracked it open. A quick whoosh of cold wind blew into his room which made Neal second guess his bright idea of sneaking out in the dead of night.

After looking down at the lawn three stories below, Neal knew it was going to be impossible to escape out the window, especially with his broken arm. A nagging voice in the back of his mind urged him not to even try it and just go back to bed. Did he really want to break his other arm tonight?

There had to be another way out of here that didn't involve scaling down the back of the house. Neal groaned under his breath and silently shut the window as he gave in to the convincing, yet logical voice in his head.

Neal grabbed his coat off his bed and slowly opened his door. If he couldn't go out the window, he would just have to go out the front door. It took him quite a while to make his way down the staircase. Throughout the day he had memorized which stairs creaked and which ones didn't for such an occasion. When he finally made it down the stairs with a few stealth-like moves, Satchmo was waiting for him. "Hey boy, you need to keep quiet, okay?" Neal whispered rubbing the top of his head.

The dog just gave him a sideways glance as the boy made his way to the front door. He would have to disarm the security system on the wall. He already knew what the code was when he had discretely watched Peter set it earlier before they went to bed. After the alarm was turned off he quietly unlocked the front door and just opened it far enough for him to slip through quietly.

Once he was outside he made sure to lock the door behind him. He would have to get his hands on a lock pick set to break back into the house once he got back. Neal looked up and down the street not really sure where to go from there. He had swiped a wallet from a customer at the clothing store he and Elizabeth were at earlier so he had a little money on him. He had to keep a low profile though. An eight-year-old boy walking around New York Cities streets at one o'clock in the morning tended to raise a few eyebrows.

Neal kept in the shadows as he made his way through back streets and alleys. After walking for about an hour and a half or so he could finally make out two large coops. As he got closer he could see they were full of dozens of gray pigeons. Estelle was in one of them. He just had to find the man in charge so he could show him which one belonged to Mozzie. As if he was receiving an answer to his prayers, someone loudly cleared their throat behind him. "Oh, hi!" Neal said cheerfully when he turned around to come face to face with an angry looking old man.

"What are you doing here kid? Were you going to hurt my birds and release all of them?" He asked gruffly as he walked past Neal to inspect his cages.

"No, of course not. I came here because I need to find my friend, Mozzie. I was wondering if I could use Estelle to send him a message. He most likely is in Manhattan and I can't get there any time soon to find him for myself." Neal said as he followed the man past the coops.

"You say you are friends with Mozzie? Aren't you a little young to be out here by yourself?" He asked as he curiously looked the little boy up and down.

Neal's heart started to race. The man was becoming suspicious of him. Was he going to call the police? "Listen, I need my friend's help. I really need to get a message to him. Can you please help me out? I am desperate."

The pigeon man rubbed his chin as he thought and after a few moments turned and unlocked one of the cages. He pulled out one of the pigeons and held it out to the boy. "This is Estelle. She can get a message to Mozzie for you."

Neal thanked the man and took Estelle. He then went over to one of the tables and fastened the rolled up note onto the pigeon like Mozzie had showed him in the past. "Estelle, please find my Cher Ami. Get this message to him so I can see my brother again."


	6. Giving In

**So sorry for the long delay! It has been very hectic with Christmas and family and parties. I am sure you all understand though ha ha. I was also sick for about a week which kind of inspired this chapter. So enjoy! Thanks for reading/reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

Neal shivered deeper into his thin coat and looked up into the darkening clouds that were lingering above the city lights. He jumped back in fear as a loud clap of thunder erupted breaking the dead silence of the street the eight-year-old was now walking down. He still had a good hour left before he made it home and the small droplets of water making its downward descent was making him nervous. He not only had to get home before the freezing rain soaked him to the bone but he also had to get home before Peter and Elizabeth awoke and discovered his absence.

After walking for another twenty minutes or so the tiny droplets started to come down in heavy sheets of pouring rain. Neal darted his eyes around frantically searching for a shelter to shield him from the frigid downpour. Neal spotted a bus stop bench with a plastic cover around it. He darted over to the bench and shook his soaking hair and soiled shoes. The young boy couldn't stop the constant shivering that racked through his little body.

Neal waited for about a half an hour as he listened to the pounding rain on the plastic cover let up a bit. He poked his small hand out from under the bus stop and felt a few slow droplets hit his numb hand. "Good enough." He mumbled as he covered the top of his head with his drenched hoodie and gradually stepped out into the cold wind to continue his journey back to his Uncle's and Aunt's house.

He didn't know how long he had been walking. Was it minutes, hours? The sky was still a swirling grey mass and dark thunderclouds were still rolling in. Lightning and thunder were constantly battling with one another and the rain was doing everything possible to get out of their way. The little boys' mind was a foggy mess and every step he took was sloppy and uncoordinated. He didn't remember the last time he had been so cold in his life. His body had stopped shivering and his breathing was shallow and painful. The eight-year-old slowly turned his head from side to side to decipher exactly where he currently was. He didn't recognize anything. The street was completely empty with a few stores and businesses on each side. Neal's eyes vaguely focused on a payphone that was positioned in front of one of the store windows. His brain was so foggy though, nothing was making sense. Where was he? Why was he even out on the street? Where was Mozzie? Why was he all by himself?

As if an electric shock had surged its way through his mind, Neal remembered two names. Peter and Elizabeth. They were going to find out he had snuck out of their home. He was going to be in so much trouble. They were probably going to kick him out for breaking the rules. At this moment he really didn't care about any of that though. He just wanted to be warm. After digging into his pocket, he took out two quarters and pushed them into the coin slot. It took him a few moments but he finally remembered Peter's cell number. That was the good thing about being raised by a conman. His Dad trained him at an early age to be observant of his surroundings and how to quickly memorize numbers and facts. Neal removed his hood and ran his fingers through his sopping hair as he impatiently waited for Peter to pick up his cell. "Hello," Neal couldn't help but smile when he heard his Uncle groggily answer the phone. He also couldn't help the tears that now fell freely down his cheek and blended in with the raindrops that were still falling slowly from the sky. "P-pppetterrr." Neal shakily whispered into the phone.

Peter quickly sat up in his bed. Whoever was on the other end of the line knew who he was and sounded like they were in trouble. "Hello? Who is this? I can't really hear you." Peter said trying to hide the concern in his voice.

Neal was really worried now. His legs felt like rubber and black dots were forming in front of his eyes. He whimpered slightly as he tried holding the phone firmly up to his ear. "N-n-neeealll." He whispered a little louder this time. He couldn't hold his cries in any longer. A sob broke out of his chest and all he wanted right now was for someone to hold him, to rub his back and wipe away his tears just like his Mom used to when he was scared or hurt or sick.

Peter couldn't believe what he heard on the other end of the line. Neal was out of bed. Out of the house and in the pouring rain from the sounds in the background. His nephew was now sobbing on the other end of the phone. He had to try to calm him down. Find out where he was and get him back home. "Neal. Neal, listen to me buddy. Are you hurt? You with me kid? Neal, you've got to tell me where you are. El and I are going to come and get you but you gotta tell us where you are, okay? Can you do that for me bud?" While Peter was trying to calm the little boy down he had ran into his room down the hallway and realized that Neal was indeed not in his bedroom. He then had gently woken his wife up and both of them quickly got dressed. El didn't know what was going on but she could hear her poor nephew in the background crying his eyes out and her loving husband was doing everything in his power to try and get him to tell them where he was.

Neal knew he was worrying Peter so he slowly took as big of breaths as he could and tried his hardest not to cry anymore. He had to be a big boy now. No more tears. He could see that the street name was on a sign on the corner of the sidewalk. "H-hold on." He whispered and he put the phone down and slowly made his way to the end of the street. "Palmer Street and Rosemary Street. Palmer Street and Rosemary Street. Palmer Street and Rosemary Street." He repeated to himself as he made his way back to the payphone. He could usually remember the street names easily on any other day but his mind was slowly shutting down and things were getting harder to remember. He quickly told Peter the street he was on and some of the surrounding business names on the buildings.

"That's real good buddy. El and I are on our way. You just stay on the phone though okay? You stay on the phone and keep talking to us. Are you hurt real badly?" Peter asked. He was a little wary of the answer though. He didn't want the boy to be in pain. From the sound of the few words he had spoken though, he didn't sound like he was in real good shape.

"'M f-ffine." Neal mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes. The black spots were back and his chest felt tight. "P-pppeter, need t-to s-sssit. C-can I j-jjjust rrrrest for m-mminute?"

Peter heart raced as he heard what Neal had asked him. What was wrong with him? Neal was obviously hurt and really cold. Did he need to call an ambulance? "Neal." No answer. Silence was not something he wanted to hear. "Neal. Neal! Where're you at buddy? You still with me? Neal!"

Neal had to give in to the black dots that were dancing in front of his eyes. He was so tired and cold. He slid down the slick brick wall behind him and rested his head on his knees. He didn't know if Peter was going to find him in time or not but right now he just wanted to go to sleep. Maybe when he woke up he would finally be warm.

"Neal! Neal! Wake up buddy. Come on kid, stay with me! El and I are on our way. Just hold on till we get there!" Neal never heard this though. The plastic phone swung in the cold breeze with Neal's body slumped up against the wall next to it.


	7. The Road To Trust Can Be Bumpy

**I am about to leave town for a few days and I wont have any internet connection where I am going so here is the new chapter! Sorry for the mistakes... this was a little rushed. Thanks for reading and leaving such great reviews! Enjoy! **

"I can't believe how much it rained last night." Jane Benson said to her husband, Mike as they walked with an umbrella in between them down the sidewalk towards their floral shop. The sun was just making its way into the sky but the thick, heavy thunderclouds blocked out its warm rays and the city was a dark and dreary mass of bleakness.

Both of them stopped abruptly in their tracks when their eyes fell upon a small dark figure in front of their store window display. "Is that… a child?" Jane was shocked. She quickly left her husbands side and knelt down next to the still form on the ground. Her husband was on her heels and next to them within seconds. "Why would a kid be out in this storm all by himself?" Mike asked to no one in particular. He placed the umbrella over his wife and the small child as Jane re-positioned the boy into her lap. "Let's get him inside and call for an ambulance." Jane said when she realized that the boy was still unresponsive.

Before they had a chance to move Neal inside though, a small voice could be heard from behind them. Mike turned his head and realized the payphone was not hung up and someone was still on the other end. He quickly grabbed for it, maybe whoever was on the other line knew who this boy was. "Hello! We have a boy here. He's passed out." Mike said urgently as he grabbed a quarter from his back pocket and placed it into the slot for more time.

Peter's heart had almost stopped when he realized Neal was no longer on the phone but now that someone had found his nephew alive his breathing relaxed a bit. "I'm his uncle. I've been trying to wake him up for a couple of minutes. Can you tell me exactly where you are? My wife is on the phone with a 911 dispatcher right now."

After Mike told him the address to his store, Peter gave him his cell phone number so they could get Neal inside where it was warm.

"Peter? This is Mike. We have your nephew in our store now. My wife is just taking all his wet clothes off. How far away are you and the ambulance? He still hasn't woken up." Mike decided to put his phone on speaker as he helped his wife take all of Neal's sopping clothes off. His skin was so white and his lips had turned a dark shade of blue and purple. He quickly turned towards the thermostat and raised the heat up to a scorching temperature.

Peter slammed on the gas pedal even harder. He didn't want to hydroplane but he also was very anxious to get to Neal. The GPS told them they would be there in about three minutes. "We're almost there. The ambulance shouldn't be too far behind. If you have some sort of blanket or sheet, do you think you could cover him up and try to get him warm? I think he has a severe case of hypothermia."

When El and Peter reached the floral shop they quickly jumped out as soon as Peter parked in front of the store next to them so the ambulance could park out front. Elizabeth gasped slightly when she saw how frail and sickly Neal was lying on the big wooden worktable. "Oh Peter!" She said as she stroked the little boys' clammy cheek.

"His pulse was very weak when we first got him in here but it has gotten a lot stronger since we took his wet clothes off." Jane said as she came into the main room with three warm water bottles. "I think we should put these around his body until the ambulance comes" She said as she handed them to Peter and El.

"We can't thank you enough for what you did for our nephew. We had no idea he had even snuck out until we got his phone call. So thank you so much. You saved his life." El said as she took Jane in her arms and hugged her.

Neal could hear voices all around him, they were so far away. Where was he? Why was everything so icy and painful? He was still so cold. He could feel little areas of warmth though all around his body. It was helping a little bit but it felt like he was still freezing to death. His chest was tight and every breath he took was as if he was breathing under water. The voices were still there. They were quiet and far away. Maybe if he said something they would find him and take him home so he could go back to sleep next to Satchmo on the couch by the fireplace. It was so warm at his Uncle's and Aunt's house. That's where he wanted to be now.

Peter and El rushed to Neal's side once more when they heard the small whimper erupt from the boys' blue lips. "Neal, hey buddy. It's time to wake up now." Peter urged as he took the small blue cast in his hand. Most likely, the doctors were going to have to put a new cast on his arm. The old one was soaked through and filthy.

Neal slowly opened his eyes halfway but quickly shut them again when the fluorescent lights overhead cut through his skull like a knife. He slowly moaned again and rolled his head to the side.

Blaring sirens could be heard from down the street. The ambulance was almost here. Neal was not going to want to go to the hospital. Peter almost wished he was still passed out cold until after they had him hooked up to a hospital bed. "Neal, hey listen buddy. An ambulance is going to be here soon. It's going to take you to the hospital. I will ride in it with you though, alright bud? You're not going to be alone." Peter could tell Neal had heard what he had to say by the angry grimace that was now plastered on his face.

Neal didn't want to go to the hospital. The last time he was at a hospital, Mozzie had left him and he hadn't seen him since then. "Nnnooo…. Ddonn't w-want to g-ggo. 'M f-ffiine." The eight-year-olds voice was trembling so much, Peter could hardly understand him. He did understand the first word though.

By the time Neal had stopped him mumblings two paramedics had arrived. "What do we have here?" The first one asked as they jogged towards the table.

"My nephew, Neal has been out in the rain. I think he has hypothermia. He just woke up after he passed out just outside." Peter explained as the two paramedics took their place next to the boy and started to examine him.

"Hey Neal! My name is Oliver, this is Jackson." The older looking one said as he pointed to his partner. "It sure is cold outside, huh? Jackson and I are going to take a look at you, alright?" Neal just nodded his head slowly as the two paramedics took the sheet off of Neal's upper body. One listened to his heartbeat while the other one checked his temperature. After they finished one thing they quickly moved onto the next. One placed an oxygen mask on him while the other started an IV drip. The whole time Neal kept silent. Occasionally he would sneak a glance over at Peter and El who were just a few feet away from him. Worry and concern covered their faces but every time Neal looked over at them they quickly replaced it with a fake but encouraging smile.

A few minutes into the exam, Oliver spoke up. "Alright Neal, we're going to get you loaded up into the ambulance now." Neal's breath hitched in his throat. He didn't think he still had to go to the hospital. Couldn't he just go home and take a hot bath.

Neal moved his arm up to remove the oxygen mask that covered his mouth. He finally had something to say and it started with telling these people that he didn't have to go to the hospital. "Uh, nope. You gotta keep that on, Neal." Jackson said as he moved the gurney closer to the table. "Okay, we're going to move you onto this bed now so we can get you into the ambulance."

"Neal, I will ride over there with you. You have to go though." Peter said as he gently gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Once they were all loaded into the ambulance and on their way to the hospital, Neal's eyes started to droop closed. He was so exhausted and being outside for those few seconds while they loaded him up almost sent him into shock. They had dressed him in sweats and bundled him up in emergency and fleece blankets in the store but he just couldn't seem to get warm.

Once they were sure Neal was out cold, Oliver turned to Peter, "Mr. Burke, your nephew has a body temperature of 83 degrees. So he does have a case of Moderate Hypothermia but it is border lining on Severe. Also his breathing is very labored. In a lot of hypothermia cases, the patient will contract pneumonia. The doctor will most likely give him a chest X-ray to be sure his lungs aren't filling up with fluid. He's a very lucky little boy though."

"He's a crazy little boy. I still have no idea what he was thinking sneaking out like that. It just doesn't make sense." Peter said as he smoothed Neal's hair off of his forehead. His cheeks were so flushed.

"Kids do crazy things! I remember when I was little I took my Dad's Tomahawk's out in the yard without permission because I wanted to pretend like I was an Indian. My sister ran in front of the tree I was using as my "buffalo" and I sliced her leg open." Oliver chuckled as Peter gave him a disbelieving look. "He seems like a pretty calm kid, I am sure he would never do anything like that."

"To be honest, I barely know him. He has only been staying with me and my wife for a few days now. I didn't even know he existed. He has had a very hard life though from what I've gathered." Peter said as he continued to stroke Neal's forehead.

"Well, from what I have gathered, you two care about him very much. That's obviously all this little boy needs. People who care about him and love him. He's going to be just fine. Not just with this hypothermia but also in life."

Peter really hoped this EMT was telling the truth. Could he and Elizabeth really do this? Raise a child? He wished he could just ask Neal why he had snuck out of the house. Was he leaving? He had to know where Mozzie was. He was obviously running away to meet up with him. But then, where was the teenager now? He would wait till Neal was feeling more up to it. Then when the time was right, he was going to get to the bottom of everything. No more secrets, no more lies. If they were going to be a family, they had to start acting like one and that meant gaining one another's trust.


End file.
